


Unwanted Attention

by thomashiddleston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki, F/M, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Manipulative Loki, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomashiddleston/pseuds/thomashiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Black is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, even after their defeat they still fight to get the Earth back. Tori is assigned to a mission that goes terribly wrong, the encounter she has with The God of Mischeif leaves him dangerously intrigued and he will stop at nothing to find the woman that sparked his interest. Not even The Allfather himself can save her now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intrigued

 

"In the end, you will always kneel."

Twirling a knife in her hand she thought hard about Loki's last words before he won the war. On the wall was a perfectly proportioned picture of the god of mischief himself. Still twirling the knife, her anger brewed inside and quickly boiled. She threw the knife, hitting between his emerald green eyes, as she always had.

"Miss Black, Fury has asked for your presence in the control room-"

The man stopped, looking at her latest throw at the mad man's head.

"Nice!"

She couldn't help but laugh at the enthusiasm he gave her. She got up and followed him out the door.

Everyone had always admired her, her entire life she was always popular. In middle school she joined the cheer team, and participated in the show choir. In high school she joined an elite cheer team as well, but she remained in the choir and on the school team. People just always seemed to be pulled to her, there was something about her that they found admirable but she never knew what.

"Right this way."

She followed him down the halls, trying hard to ignore the wandering eyes in her direction. He motioned her towards the door as he opened it.

"Ah, Victoria, just who I wanted to see."

"Save it Fury, you called me down here, what is it that you need?"

Tori looked around the room and saw all of her friends in the room.

"Please sit, it is an important matter we must discuss." The blonde god asked, trying not to sound like he was demanding because he knew the reaction from Tori would be just below unpleasant. Women were complicated creatures but there was one thing he knew for certain about her, she did not like being told what to do.

She sat, eyeing Fury cautiously.

"We most do something concerning Loki, we have let it go far enough! If we don't do something to loosen his grip on our planet now, there will be no later. He's already close to finding the only base we have left. Our time is running out, we need a plan of attack." Fury burst, spilling his guts to all of the Avengers. Tori wasn't an official member of the team but she was a trainee. If she proved worthy one day she would get Dr Banner's spot. Unfortunately during the loss of control over Earth, Loki killed him, as a warning to the rest.

"We will never beat him on the outside, we need someone to be on the inside..." Tony stated.

Everyone thought about it and turned their heads towards Tori. She stared back in disbelief.

"You guys think I could do it?"

"Who thinks you couldn't do it?"

Tony pushed and they both looked around and no one made a peep.

"If anything, you would make a great spy. You're slick, and with your backround of gymnastics, it would make it that much easier. All you need to do is pretend to be a servant and just gather information on his next moves. Simply simple." He assured.

"I agree with Stark, now go to your quarters and get ready! We will provide you with your uniform to blend in." Fury snapped starting to get annoyed.

Thor's eyes widened as the realization set in.

Tori's gaze was hot, piercing and they began to smell a fire.

"Fury, your trousers are a flame!" Thor shouted running towards the director.

Natasha quickly got up to cover Tori's eyes with her hand. But she swatted it away.

"I hoped you all enjoyed my trick I've been working on.. Took some practice but now it's perfectly solid. First it was sparks but now it's a fire."

She walked out of the room feeling quite happy with herself. No one owned her and she would do as she pleased. No one. Told her what to do.

-:::-

Tori's costume was delivered to her room shortly after the incident. She quickly got dressed and headed towards the dining hall. Because if she was leaving, she was going to get one more good meal before living the life of a slave.

Her bold, dark brown hair faded to a light blonde close to the bottom and shined in the artificial lighting of the underground base. It was slightly wavy and had long layers that gave her hair some body but not too much. Her creamy, lightly tanned skin glowed slightly.

Tori had been craving adventure for months now, she felt like a caged animal in the base but we all knew what would happen if we left it, and now she was finally getting her chance even if it meant becoming a mistreated slave for a while.

Tonight the chefs were serving Italian. Which pleased her greatly, after all, it ran through her blood, even though she wasn't born there.

Scanning through the feast that laid before her, she saw pastas, pizzas, hand tossed salads and bread. They even laid out wine but she decided against it, she would be needing complete concentration.

-:::-

"Miss Black, are the instructions clear?" Fury asked, making sure everything will go as planned.

"Once again.. As I confirmed earlier the answer to that question is a yes." She groaned sarcastically. She never had any patience and he drew a thin line.

"Alright, we will board you onto one of our last helicopters that can camouflage in the air so you better hope this goes smoothly."

Ignoring Fury's last statement, she turned to her friends and they all gave her reassuring smiles. Tori hugged them all because whether she wanted to think about it or not there was the possibility of her never returning.

She gave one last look in their direction before birding the helicopter.

-:::-

"Victoria.. Remember your training." Were the last words Fury said before she was roughly tossed out of the aircraft into the concrete in front of Loki's palace.

She pulled herself together and brushed off her uniform. If she wanted to get away from this alive she had to remain low and not make a big deal for herself.

-:::-

"What are you doing! Get back to work!" A tall man yelled at her from across the pavement. Tori followed him inside and was shocked by what she saw.

It was beautiful! Marble and granite painted the building, complimenting it in every way possible. Green and gold seemed to run throughout the place.

Tori gathered her thoughts and walked into the servants' quarters, there she would wait to do duties for whom ever needed them.

"You! Go to the kitchen! We need a meal prepared for the King!" The same man called and once again she followed him. Anger was set a flame inside of her at the command he had given. She couldn't resist.. She had to.. And she did. In less than a moment's notice the man was on fire but much worse than Fury had been. Tori could smell his sizzling flesh and decided to distinguish it. All it took was an icy glare and it was out.

The people around her stood in shock. They didn't know how he caught fire but all they were concerned about was getting him to a healing room.

Tori walked faster to the kitchen so she could make a meal for the person she dispised the most.

Could she slip poison into it? Would it kill him? Tori didn't know but she decided against it. It was far too risky.

When she reached the glamorous kitchen she couldn't help but think about what to make him.

Tori got out a recipe book so she could make an Italian delicacy. She loved to cook! Even if she had to do it for him.

-:::-

"Are you finished?" A superviser asked.

"Y-yes."

"Okay, there are no other servants available at the moment so you will be taking that to King Loki."

Tori's eyes widened at the name and she slowly nodded as she walked away with the tray that held her hard work.

Stopping next to a maid, she whispered so no one could hear, "Do you know where the King's chambers are?"

She whispered back and pointed, quickly leaving her presence.

Many eyes watched her approach his door, some were casual but others were cautious.

Tori slowly raised her hand and knocked twice on the green and gold door. The gold was cold, and solid unlike the green wood that was beneath it.

Slowly, she twisted the knob to his room and walked in. In the corner was a man with black hair that pointed out at the ends, pale skin and emerald eyes that pierced right through her when he looked up. But her confidence did not falter not even the slightest tremble and he sensed that.

He closed his book not breaking eye contact and sat up, clearly intrigued.

"Your confidence is one to impress me." He smirked at her seeing her sudden reaction. "I see that is where you made your mistake.. None of the servants would even dare to look in my direction let alone glare at me."

"I understand now that that was foolish yes but it's obvious now why I'm here."

"So it seems, let me guess.. SHIELD.. The group of freaks." He began walking towards her, hands clasped behind his back. "It's a shame you let them convince you to come because now I cannot let you go." His smirk turned to a more sinister one now and he teleported in front of her. Loki stared at her eyes for what seemed like minutes.

"Is there something that suits your fancy." She bit at his annoying stare.

"Your eyes, my dear, they are nothing like I have ever seen before. They have pure hatred in them, very irregular for a Midgardian."

Her eyes flared at his insult, and she knew he saw it because he narrowed his freely moving stare.

In an instant, Loki doubled over in pain. Tori had not yet even laid a finger on him and she already had the upper hand.

As quickly as it happened it stopped but she didn't stop it..

Confusion plastered her face as he got back up and glared at her. A smirk now covered his features again.

"Impressive." He snickered at her expression then continued. "Dear, I am thousands of times stronger than you. I can mentally block you as I just did."

She stared at him with sarcasm written all over her. "I'm trembling at your feet because you blocked me.."

He watched her with a glint of amusement in his eyes. He knew she had another talent, he could feel it. He observed carefully before deciding what it was. Fire.

Tori knew she couldn't set him on fire but she could set his room on fire to try and ensure her escape.

Her glare shifted to his private library by his bed, his gaze followed and his eyes widened when he realized what she was aiming for.

Loki rushed towards her and grabbed her throat, lifting her into the air.

"You petty mortal! You have pushed my nerves for you past the limit."

This is it, this is when all those years of military grade training would come to good use.

She swung her legs to his chest and kicked his grip off her. Tori kicked and punched until there was enough distance for her to run. She leaped off the balcony and rushed into a pool of water, colder than she had presumed.

Something grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the water. She was certain he had got her. Until she saw Natasha, she pulled her into a jet this time and as she climbed aboard on the balcony she saw the unamused King, glaring at her. Determination covered his face and she knew, this wasn't over.


	2. Threat

Light started filling in and Tori began seeing shadows and shapes. It took multiple minutes to be able to see again.

 

"What the heck happened?" Fury yelled at her just awoken form.

 

Tori immediately rose from the medical cot she laid in.

 

"You want to know what happened? Huh? I'll tell you! This plan was never going to work, I risked my life! And now psycho is engaged in our little game, he can't resist a challenge and I have presented him one thanks to your stupid-" Tori's screaming was interrupted by a beeping news update on the tv.

 

Everyone turned and looked at it.

 

"Tony.. Turn it up." He grabbed the remote and did so.

 

Tori felt her face being drained of all it's life as she saw a picture of herself appear on the screen.

 

"There is an international reward for this woman if anyone finds her. Her name is Victoria Black, she has brown ombréd hair, and blue eyes. She is twenty two years of age, and is five feet, four inches of height. She works for S.H.I.E.L.D and has an amazing temper. The first to give her to the King will be rewarded with one hundred thousand dollars." The news reporter said and then the news alert ceased the screen.

 

The glass of water she had been holding shattered into her hands but she didn't flinch. The words echoed in her mind over and over.

 

"H-how did they.. Know all that?"

 

Fury's expression went dark and grim.

 

"There was.. a security breach.. this morning and we had no idea who did it but now.." He stumbled in a hushed voice.

 

"Loki." Steve concluded aloud.

 

For the first time in her life, Tori's expression was full of fear. "I can't even think of going anywhere  
outside of here now that everyone is prowling for their case prize. And I've known Loki long enough to know he isn't about to give up, I may have just started a cat and mouse game that I may not win." She shouted releasing all the anger that welled up inside her.

 

"It is true, my brother has always been one of determination." Thor added.

 

All the Avengers watched in silence at Tori. Her eyes were piercing and her nostrils flared, they followed her gaze to the container of cheese puffs. Within a second it was flung against the wall and was on fire.

 

"Tori.. Don't get hasty now.. This can be easily solved."

 

She didn't listen, her glare went to the door and everyone watched as it flew forwards not even slightly effected by the hinges. It landed on the ground, multiple feet from the medical room. Tori stormed out and went into her private office.

 

Her first action was to grab her collection of throwing knives. But this time she felt the need to full on throw them not just sit and throw so she moved the desk with her eyes.

 

Tori threw the knives, one by one, doing gymnastic tricks as she did so. Her aim never missed the man that irritated her the most. She stared at the picture as her anger slowly died down. Looking at the camera in the room she raised her driver's finger for all to see.

 

"Remarkable."

 

Tori stopped dead in her tracks. She stared straight ahead trying to convince herself otherwise on who had said that.

 

"You are correct Miss Black, no need to be convinced otherwise."

 

She turned around to give Loki a mocking grin.

 

"You always knew of my whereabouts, didn't you?" Tori questioned him but part of her already knew the answer.

 

"You are right about that as well."

 

"Hey Tori! Are you alright? I saw you were pretty angry back ther-" Steve asked but paused at the sight before him. "You! Stay away from her!" Tori watched Steve, carefully avoiding Loki's gaze as she saw him hit the panic button on his uniform belt.

 

Tori looked at the wall and used her stare to activate the shut down mode. Red lights flashed and the room became a cage of metal.

 

Loki walked over to her and brushed the back of his palm against her cheek. Her entire body shivered at his cold touch and just like that he was gone.

 

\----:::----

 

"Fury! He knows where our base is and we led him right to it! We should of taken her somewhere else."

 

"Where else could she go Rogers? Huh? We have nothing left, nothing! Everything that is left of SHIELD is here and only here." Fury stated trying to prove a point as he called the aggressive girl down to the control room.

 

\----:::----

 

"Anger management class? Are you kidding me? I don't need them!"

 

"Everyone seems to disagree with the claim you made Tori. Please just take them, you can use the anger you keep inside to strengthen your abilities."

 

Tori looked at them both, clearly puzzled on her next move in the game of chess. She studied the directer and the star spangled man.

 

"I will attend in hopes to make me more concealed. I let my anger get the best of me which is one of the reasons why the mission failed. I take some of the blame for that but it would have been nice to know he can read my mind. I can manipulate objects but with that power alone he can effortless outsmart me because he will always be one step ahead." She spat at them.

 

"You are dismissed." Fury responded.

 

\----:::----

 

Tori walked back to her room hoping she can finally achieve some peace in her mind. As she continued walking she noticed Steve's steady gaze, Tori always knew he liked her. Half the guys in SHEILD did but he wasn't like most of the other guys. She knew it would never work. 

 

Her heels came to a halt and she looked in his direction and walked towards him. When she reached the confused man, Tori cupped his face and kissed him, winked and carried on back to her room.

 

\----:::----

 

"Dinner will be in thirty minutes on the top floor." A guard informed Tori, every since the incident there were four guards outside her door, ready to attack on a moment's notice. 

 

Tori pulled out her laptop and stared at the wall. All she could think about were his out of this world eyes, they were emerald but a tint of dark to them. Loki simply disgusted her to the core but his eyes were burned into her soul.

 

She scrolled over to The SHIELD database file and clicked in it. Tori knew Fury was going to be pissed but she thought it was necessary.

 

She found the file under Loki's name and opened it, her eyes widened at the information before her. She watched all of the videos of what he did before his rule over Earth.

 

"He can manipulate himself? And teleport?" She whispered to herself in disbelief. Shaking her head, her hand ran up along side her stressed face and slowly massaged it.

 

"Victoria! Get off our files! They are not yours to go through!" She heard Fury's angry voice boom at her as the door swing open.

 

"Fury, I can do whatever I want! My safety is threatened because of you! I'd at least like to know what I'm up against." Tori screamed back.

 

Without speaking another word, he walked out and gestured the guards to escort her to dinner.

 

\----:::----

 

"What's for dinner?" Tori asked the Mighty God of Thunder.

 

"We are having.. Uh chili, that's what it's called."

 

Tori smiled at him, he was quite charming when he wanted to be.

 

She felt bad for him, not long after his brother had won Jane wouldn't talk to him because he never returned to her. He tried to tell her what happened but she wouldn't listen. So they were no longer in love.

 

"Please sit everyone. I dedicate this dinner to Tori, for all that we've put her through." 

 

She rolled her eyes at Tony, but left behind a sarcastic grin.

 

"But you all know we have some things to discuss." He continued.

 

"Like what?"

 

"Our next moves on Loki. We can't just sit around and do nothing, especially since he's on Tori's tail."

 

Her vision shifted to the fork in front of her. She lifted it and bent it in mid air as if it were a bendie straw.

 

"You all do not understand, it is a challenge he craves, he has no interest in me. There's no way that he would be attracted to a mortal."

 

Tori watched all of the Avengers' eyes widen at something behind her. She glared at the three flower arrangements at the table and everyone watched as they caught a flame. Tori turned around and faced him, not faltering at her pain striking stare. She knew it wouldn't work on him but she'd keep it going.

 

"What are you doing here?" She asked threw gritted teeth.

 

Steve, Tony, Natasha, Clint and Thor stood up and walked to Tori's side.

 

Loki smirked at the sight before him, mischief danced through his eyes.

 

"Loki please, let her-" Thor said before being interrupted.

 

"Silence!"

 

The sudden raise of his voice caught them off guard. But Tori saw her perfect opportunity..

 

She glared at him making sure he didn't see it and just as she had done before, he fell to the ground as he experienced pure pain. Tori looked at the table for a brief second and it went flying across the room at Loki. As soon as he got control over his own mind, he stopped the table with his hand.

 

"Clever, you are." He whispered while he walked towards her. "But let's get down to the real reason I am here."

 

"Well? What is it Reindeer Games?" Tony snickered at his own joke.

 

"I am here to threaten you." He walked forwards some more with his hands behind his back. "I have your base surrounded by many Chitauri troops so there are no means of escape. However I am not here to attack your freaks.. At least not yet. I am prepared to bomb your base with you all in it and if you survive I will ensure that your death is slow and painful. But.. there is of course a way to avoid such violence." He paused and stared at Tori with a sinister smirk. "If you hand over the girl, I'll be on my way."

 

"Nonsense!" Fury yelled at him.

 

"I will return in twenty four hours to hear your final decision but my army shall remain outside so I wouldn't try anything if I were you." Loki disappeared into thin air and they all shook when they heard the war cries of the Chitauri outside their base to confirm what he told them.

 

\----:::----

 

Tori walked to her room not saying another word. When she reached it she locked her door and slid down the backside of it.

 

Right as she was getting ready to sleep she saw a letter on her pillow. It was a fancy card paper with emerald ink. The words froze the blood that ran through her veins.

 

Mine


	3. Deceived

"Alright Fury what's the plan?" Tori asked as she entered the control room to watch the footage from the security cameras outside the base.

 

"Let's not forget he is a lier, who knows how he'll react to whatever we do."

 

"That is what I fear, even if we were to just give you away there are no promises he won't kill us anyway." 

 

He paused and looked at Tori, he knew he dirty little secret and it may actually come in handy.

 

"That's exactly it, we will hand you over to him."

 

Tori's face filled with pure hatred at the man who would not even dare to try and keep her away from the insane god that awaits her.

 

"Fury!" She screamed at him as he turned to look at the monitor once more. As she ran out, on the screen appeared a tall, man wearing his usual Asgardian attire. He smirked at the camera, knowing that someone was watching.

 

\----:::----

 

"How many minutes left?" She muttered.

 

"It will be twenty four hours time in fifteen minutes."

 

Tori let out a loud sigh, she knew there was no way out of this terrible fate. She glared at the director so he could feel her pain, this time unlike the many others, what he felt was her pain not a pain summoned upon him. 

 

He was collapsed on the floor and groaning, but she didn't stop there, she knew she should but she couldn't.

 

"I must say, you house deep hatred."

 

Her stare at the crumpled man released as she heard his voice, which only made her anger more intense.

 

"I don't want to here your blabber mouth just take me." Tori turned to the God that had a more pissed expression on his face.

 

"But where's all the fun in that?"

 

Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. She tried to look calm as she walked over to the other side of the room, to the intercom.

 

"Miss Black, I'd like to know why you're the only Midgardian I've met who I can't read their thoughts."

 

Tori turned around for a brief second to look at Loki, a smirk rising to her own face.

 

"You'll know soon enough."

 

Her eyes landed on the one item that meant life or death to the unaware avengers.

 

Her unrealistic speed when she touched the red button shocked him.

 

"Code RED, I repeat, Code RED, take cover!" She shouted as a cold hand snaked around her mouth and a muffled scream came out. Tori's hand was still on the button so everyone in the base could here her struggling.

 

Loki pried her fingers off and used his magic to bond her arms together.

 

He leaned in close to her struggling face and softly whispered.

 

"If you don't come willingly, I won't hesitate to blow this building to fragments."

 

Tori looked at a vase and it came smashing into the back of his head. 

 

She left a smile of satisfaction for the angry god.

 

He chuckled dangerously low as he grabbed her wrist. Loki slowly turned it, watching as felt searing pain flood her veins.

 

A smirk rose within the room as a loud crack echoed, the King watched as her hands freed themselves by the very willpower if her mind. 

 

Tori's wrist twisted and cracked back into place and she wiggled it a few times before looking up into his eyes.

 

"What are you?"

 

"As I said, soon enough."

 

Tori watched as Loki looked to the roof.

 

"Release them."

 

She heard screams and shouts as the ground shook from beneath them. Tori began her glare at the door and ran at it as it flung open and she didn't stop running.

 

"Tori!"

 

"Steve! We need to go, the bombs are already detonated!" She screamed "And for the cherry on top, he's after me!"

 

They both looked over their shoulder and saw a shadow of a man in the doorway Tori had run through.

 

"Just Run, don't look back!"

 

Loki appeared right in front of her and grabbed her by throat holding her into the air.

 

"Put her down." Steve yelled.

 

"I'm afraid I can not do so." Loki and Tori disappeared into thin air.

 

\----:::----

 

When they teleported into a helicopter above the base, Tori watched in complete horror as the base blew up with everyone inside it.

 

She ran over to the god and beat against his chest with her hands balled into fists.

 

"Screw you!" 

 

"We shall see." He laughed at her with a sinister glint in his eye.

 

Tori stared intensely at the control panels in the front of the machine.

 

Loki followed her gaze and realized what she was doing, but it was too late, they burst into flames, one by one. Tori looked towards the roof and lifted her hand. Her hand moved in a quick jerk, fingers went from straight to crumbled and along with her hand went the copter's blades.

 

Tori ran through the open doorway and jumped. She fell mercury less to the Earth, she couldn't decide whether to sink or fly.

 

Out of no where, cringed, black wings spanned behind her. They looked like wings of a crow but they had more of an elegant look to them.

 

Tori hovered near the falling hovercraft and watched as Loki's face was plastered with shock, he didn't even think about the falling machinery he was on, he just stared at her in disbelief.

 

Tori's feathers were a charcoal black, most definitely not one of an angel's. They were massive, her wingspan was close to fifteen feet.

 

The King of Midgard teleported on the ground below her and she flew down to him. In her angelic form she was much stronger.

 

"And you are?" He smirked at her.

 

"An angel."

 

"Last time I checked they weren't as dark as you and.. didn't have smoldering wings."

 

Tori spread her wings in an attempt to make him back down. It worked.

 

"The rest you will have to figure out on your own."

 

He looked at her and considered a second thought.

 

"Ah, you have fallen." He grinned once more but this was different from the rest, it had a hint of hunger.

 

Loki knew it was coming which was why he was being a distraction. Out if the sky flew a tranquilizer dart from one of his brainwashed men.

 

Tori's wings folded behind her back and as she fell into a slumber, they disappeared. 

 

\----:::----

 

When she awoke, the sight before her, shocked her back into reality.

 

Loki sat in a chair across the room, truly absorbed into the feather he twirled between his fingers.

 

Tori rose quickly and burst the door open with her mind and ran, she didn't know where she was going.

 

When she stopped, he was in front if her.

 

"I hope you do not mind but I wish to test something in you." Loki pulled out a knife and jabbed it into her stomach.

 

She crude in pain, she may heal quickly but it still hurt because she wasn't immortal.

 

He withdrew his knife and watched as the wound slowly closed up not even leaving a scratch.

 

"Just as I thought." He paused and looked into her eyes that now looked like a forest fire. "Come, we have much to discuss."

 

\----:::----

 

"I will torture you and mess with you until you give up and when you do I'm not sure what I'll do with you next." Loki watched her carefully as her wings silently appeared on her back but were beautifully folded.

 

Tori summoned a shiny chest plate that revealed maybe a bit too much cleavage, in this case. And a wonderfully dark outfit appeared around it to compliment the silver.


	4. Feathers

It was beautiful! Tori didn't know where she was but the sun was setting over the sky. Marvelous gardens flowed on the grounds below her, the balcony of the palace was marble. It didn't look like the one she had gone to before, she didn't see one person since she arrived. 

Tori walked along the railing and ran her fingers along the smooth rock from the Earth. Her eyes scanned the sky and ground below, searching for means of escape. He watched her, Tori was unaware of his presence at the time. She looked fearless and quite beautiful.

Her eyes flickered to the corners of the doorway, she saw gold glimmering on his chest plate and turned to face him.

"Where are we?" Tori murmured while staring blankly at the tiled balcony.

"Italy." 

Her eyes widened at the way he emphasized the i. "Where?"

"Now if I told you that would diminish the point of my bringing you here." He smirked at her clearly aggravated expression.

Loki walked to her slowly, only inches from her face.

"There is no way in or out of the area. I have it surrounded by magic, which if you haven't noticed is why they aren't any guards." 

He grabbed her wrists and squeezed them, cutting off all the circulation. He stared into her eyes, Tori saw a swirling of pain, anger and sadness, which he clearly kept to himself. Loki twisted them a bit and pinned them behind her back; he leaned in and kissed her. The way that he kissed her made her let out a soft moan. He clearly wanted to show dominance, and she knew that as well.

A smirk rose to his expression as he pulled back to stare at her triumphantly. Loki released his grip on her wrists and watched as the deep blue bruises slowly faded away into the memories of only moments ago.

"I will find a way to hurt you, permanently." He whispered. "Dinner will be in thirty minutes, make yourself presentable."

At this, Tori couldn't help but laugh. She knew by doing this it angered him further, but she couldn't stop.

He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to her and at that exact moment her laughter ceased.

"Apparently you have underestimated me once more.. Please, turn your attention to the world around you." Before he could speak she turned herself and faced the ocean and gardens.

Tori summoned her wings to increase the destruction about to come to the land around her. Even though she couldn't see him, she felt his eyes widen at the increasingly greying sky and the sea that was beginning to get very rough. Her clothes shifted to her Niflheim attire. Dark and jagged clothing, it was very demonic looking, which infact she was.

Tori turned her head to the right and he watched as what midgardians call a tornado appeared. The winds picked up quickly and before she even knew it herself, there was another one on the west side of the palace.

The sea trampled the shoreline with its winding waves. Tori stretched her wings out, giving her an almost regal appearance, that without a doubt, Loki had noticed.

Tori felt the ground beneath her begin to crumble, along with the castle, that was falling as well.

"Shoot her!" Loki screamed at his guards over the high winds.

Her wings rose swiftly and she jumped off the balcony. She barely had to try to fly, the winds aided her escape well, in the sky was a small opening that she could fly up to.

Her forever burnt wings gracefully flapped towards the opening.

Tori heard a net hurling towards her and she quickly swayed left but felt her wings cramp close together and a rough nylon clasp around her, she did not hear or see the second net.

The whirling of the winds brushed her ears as she fell to the earth mercilessly. Tori knew the fall would most definitely knock the wind out of her and it would hurt but it would not kill her. Despite the fact that she was falling faster and faster she kept her mind in place and continues to summon waves and tornados.

Her eyes snapped open when she saw a large flash of lightning and a loud bang of thunder after. She hadn't summoned that, Tori thought to herself. Thor.

Tori's eyes flickered to the balcony where Loki stood, holding his ground as his smirk deepened, not at her but his brother. 

He must of survived the explosion because he was here now and more angrier than usual. 

She felt a pair of string arms grab her and slowly drop her to the ground.

"Can you stop the storms? I've got it now, if you have energy, you can help in another way." He whispered.

The raging weather came to a sudden stop that caught even Loki off guard.

Thor helped Tori get untangled from the net and he watched as her broken wing flashed back to its original form.

He was shocked. She could tell, but he knew this wasn't the time or place for such a conversation.

Tori looked up to the palace and saw her amazing remodeling she had done to it.

"Thor, if things get out of hand you need to go, I'll be able to escape, trust me." Tori muttered under her breath, loud enough for him to hear.

She stood her ground as the mischievous god appeared in front of the two.

"Loki! Leave her alone!" Thor yelled. "What is it that intrigues you so much about this girl!"

Loki's gaze shifted to Tori as her eyes began to flare. 

"Her temperament." He paused. "And her ability to stand within sight of me and not even falter the slightest bit... You can smell fear all over the rest of those petty mortals, I want to know why she is different. Each day I watch her I get closer to the answer I seek."

"You aren't the sharpest tool in the shed, are you?" Tori snapped back. Confusion lingered in the air between the two gods who were not familiar with metaphors. "It means you're stupid."

Loki walked closer to her and slapped her. Her face slowly turned back to the god that stared angrily at her. Tori spit at his feet, which she knew, even coming from Asgard he would know was a great sign of disrespect.

Tori glared at him and tried her hardest to pierce through his barrier he arranged for her. She closed her eyes and opened them again.

Loki gasped in pain as he fell to the ground, unable to block the pain she sent through him.

Thor shock her and yelled at her to stop, but she didn't budge. His eyes glided to something else, but it was too late to react, before he had her by the throat and the image of him on the ground disappeared.

He smirked at the creature, that was gasping for air, but couldn't get any. He knew he had found one of her weaknesses, she wasn't immortal and he had found one of the many ways to kill her.

Tori's body fell to the ground, and Thor fell to his knees to attend to his friend.

"She's not breathing." Thor whispered.

Loki turned away from the scene and to his surprise was followed by coughing and gasping.

"T-Thor rrrun." She choked out as her wind pipes mended back together.

Loki's head jerked back to the fleeing god and he began to pace towards him, until the unearthly mortal threw herself in front of him.

"Loki.. Please." She pleaded, but the god ignored her, his mind was set on his brother.

Tori assertively threw her lips to his and felt his body tense because the action he thought she would never do. His eyes closed and Tori opened hers as Thor left, to make sure he was gone before she pulled away.

Loki couldn't read her mind but he wasn't an idiot, he knew exactly why she did so, but he played along.

"Clever aren't we?" He teased as he pinned her hands behind her back and walked her back to the ruins of the palace.

\----:::----

"General, put her in an iron cage. I need it to fit on the jet." He spoke in alien tongue that sounded Asgardian.

"I can understand you, quim!" She screamed back in the same language.

At the sounds that swam out of her mouth, both of their heads turned to look at the girl.

"You dare insult me with such a term!" This time it was spoke in English. "How do you know Asgardian tongue?"

"If you weren't so dim, you would already know that I know every language in the universe." 

This time he punched her, and a loud crack echoed in the room.

Satisfaction swept across his face as he gestured for the chitaurian to grab her and he walked away.

\----:::----

"Ah, much better. Is this not where you naturally belong?" Loki stared at the angry girl behind the greyish, black bars. He smirked at her and he turned his back.

Tori felt disgusted by the god that had nerve to lock her in a cage. 

"Put her on the jet, along with some of her belongings." He ordered some of the Chitauri that arrived shortly after the disrupted weather that Tori caused.

\----:::----

Tori awoke from her sleep to a scene she wasn't anticipating.

Loki stood in front of a dead guard, blood dripped from his hands and his eyes were anything but pleasant, they were sinister.

His eyes met hers with a smirk.

"What is wrong with you?" She screamed, clearly shocking the pilot because her scream was followed by a shake of the plane.

"He. Tried. To. Let. You. Out." He bit angrily between his teeth. "He was a traitor."

Tori felt her wings summon behind her, beautifully folded. She closed her eyes and created a thunderous storm around the aircraft, at least if she were to fall out of the sky, she would survive.

"Victoria.. You wouldn't dare."

Tori snickered at his half threat.

"Watch me."

Tori glared at two iron bars and watched as they parted just enough for her to squeeze out.

Out of her bra, she drew a dagger and snapped off the cover. Tori cartwheeled across the white carpeted jet, towards one of his guards. She raised the blade to his throat and gracefully cut it, not hesitating even the slightest bit.

"You are no different than me.. You are a cold blooded killer." 

"Looks like someone did their homework." Tori teased as she spun in mid air and threw the knife when her body's twirl was almost complete.

He caught it.

"I got ahold of one of your realm's pointless mythology books." He smirked. "There was a section about these creatures that have wings and strange powers depending on the ranking of the creature itself. They were called Angels. But there is one flaw with that title. They were known as being religious and they had white wings and halos." He walked closer to her with the knife behind his back. "There was another section with the same creatures but.. They were demonic and they had black wings. Often called fallen or dark angels."

"Bravo." Tori began clapping. "You figured out the obvious."

"Yes well, you seem to have many abilities, even some you are unaware of... Care to tell me who really are?"

"Ruler of Niflheim." She spat at him aggressively. "Hell... Which I have no doubt in my mind I'll be seeing you in."

"Ah, such a lovely place isn't it? I'm afraid I won't be staying there, I will never die."

"A shame, really. I would have took pleasure in torturing you." This time, Tori smirked at him.

The ground beneath them shook violently and felt the plane sudden drop hundreds of miles an hour.

Tori murmured an ancient language under her breath and the planes exterior evaporated into the air.

She lept off the remainder of the plane and spreaded her wings. Tori swiftly glided to the earth, they gave her a parachute effect.

The familiar nylon material caressed her feathers and skin as it clasped around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am aware that in norse mythology the ruler of Niflheim is infact Hel, daughter of Loki.


	5. Regal

 

 

 

 

> **"Move, while you're watching me. Dance with the enemy. Here is my remedy."**
> 
> **-Little Boots**

 

 

 

> **"I'm gonna make you bend and break.."**
> 
> **-The Fallout Boy**

 

 

 

> **"I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you but with the beast inside, there's no where we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come."**
> 
> **-Imagine Dragons**

**  
**_When you get halfway through the chapter, I highly recommend you listen to Little Boot's song called Remedy. It goes along with that part perfectly. I have to admit, it isn't the best song in the world but but I have fallen in love with it!_

Tori sat regally on the golden laced chair. It was unlike any luxury she had experienced before, her room was the same way. The walls glimmered in the sunlight and the floor was a beautiful dark wood and granite mixture.

  
She knew he was watching her as she fidgeted with her hands. The silence of the room was driving her insane, Loki stood on the balcony of the castle in England they had relocated to.

  
Tori couldn't stop the burst of laughter that escaped her lips at the thought of Loki moving her to another grand palace. He is such a diva.

He physically turned to look at her, confusion written on his face.

  
"What is it that pleases you?" Loki questioned, his emerald stare not leaving her gaze.

  
Tori still giggled lightly at the confused god. "N-nothing."

He practically snorted in frustration as he turned back to watch the city below him.

  
"I have something for you." Loki mumbled just loud enough for her to hear, he didn't turn to look at her, his eyes scanned the busy streets below.

  
"And what is that exactly?"

  
Loki slowly turned towards her and swiftly walked forward. He stopped in front of her and pulled out a black velvet box. It was wider and more flat than a box a pair of earrings or a ring would be in. He opened it and to Tori's complete shock, he withdrew an elegant necklace. It was the shape of a pyramid but upside down, complementing her chest. It was covered in emeralds and diamonds. Loki wrapped his cold fingers around her hair and lifted it as he locked the clasp of the necklace behind her neck.

  
"What do you think?"

  
Tori's eyes looked down at the necklace and then to him. "It's beautiful.. But.. Why?"

  
"You will know soon enough, my dear."

  
"Oh please! This isn't one of your attempts to scare me is it?" Tori rolled her eyes as she stood up from her seat.

  
"Oh no, no, no, no." He replied with maybe a little too much enthusiasm.

  
"If you must know why I am so enlightened.. The necklace. I have found a way to contain your abilities and those that are mental."

  
Tori immediately yanked at the beauty that hung from her neck.

  
"The best part is.. It cannot be removed unless, of course, I remove it."

  
Tori gave him a dirty stare and quickly marched out of the room and down the hallway. Later tonight, she decided. Tonight she is going to sneak out of this retched place and take one of the jets from the runway that is close to her room.

  
On her march through the building she decided to stop in the kitchen. It was filled with staff preparing dinner she supposed.

  
"What may I help you with, Lady Victoria." One of the servants asked, avoiding any eye contact.

  
"Oh, please, don't call me that." Tori paused. "I'll just make a sandwich."

  
"No, no! Allow me! You just wait outside and I'll make you one."

  
Without further question, Tori left the room and sagged against the wall until her body met the floor.

  
Oh how she wanted to break down, standing up to Loki was more tiring then you would think. But she wasn't going to let him win.

  
Only minutes later, the woman returned with a platter full of food.

  
"Thank you." She whispered as she sat up and walked away with just the sandwich and bottle of water.

  
\----:::----

  
Dinner was nerve racking, he never took his eyes off her and she knew it.

  
Shortly after Tori made her way up to her room and prepared herself for the escape, because only seconds after she stepped outside the palace the entire world, including Loki will be searching for her. She would need a disguise, some cover.

  
She pondered different ideas in her head but she would just let time and opportunity tell her what to do.

  
Now since she couldn't use her power, Loki seemed less alert and didn't really keep as close an eye on her as before.

  
Tori slide a dagger into her bra as she had done before. She decided she couldn't really take anything with her, it wouldn't help her with her escape.

  
She carefully unlocked the balcony doors and peered down at the ground below. It was going to be a long fall, with a lot of impact damage. She closed her eyes and jumped, trying not to think about the cold, hard ground.

  
She hit with a loud crack, but it was not the sidewalk that cracked, it was her. Even though her abilities were limited she could still heal, at least she hoped.

  
To her relief her bones mended back together and Tori scrambled to her feet and ran in the direction of the runway.

  
It was only a matter of time till Loki or the Chitauri noticed her absence.

  
Tori didn't know how to fly a jet, but now was the perfect time to learn.

  
Sure enough as soon as she reached the jet, she heard muffled yelling of what sounded like the King of Midgard. As far away as she was she could still hear his yelling, she could only imagine how loud it was in the palace itself.

  
Her fingers shook violently as she fumbled to get inside of her escape capsule. Tori ran to the pilot's seat and was relived to see the keys politely waiting for her. She put on the headphones even though there would be no one to talk with and began giving the plane gas, she didn't even have to turn the wheel.

  
Her eyes watched the speed pick up by tens, and on the road before her stood the angry god. His nostrils flared and his expression alone was dripping venom.

  
Tori floored it and lifted the wheel towards her and felt as the jet slowly lifted from the ground, just feet from Loki.

  
She struggled with the controls as the aircraft continued to rise through the air. She did everything she had seen in the movies, but more cautiously then the actors or actresses would have done.

  
Tori heard the line on the other end of her radio begin to buzz as three words spoke through her headphones.

  
"I'll find you."

  
The other line ceased.

\----:::----

  
Tori was communicating with Chicago for what seemed like hours. They bickered back and forth, Tori asking for permission to land and the airport demanding answers from her that she would not give, because surely if they knew that she was trying to get away from Loki, they would turn her in.

  
They eventually gave in to her arguing, they helped her get there by giving her exact coordinates.

  
\----:::----

  
After landing the plane, she thanked the people who helped her arrive and went through customs. Tori knew she had to get out of there as soon as possible because knowing that her presence has last been seen in Chicago's national airport, he would only a step behind her. She wouldn't be surprised if he was already about to arrive.

  
Tori grabbed some money out of the ATM and embarked on a plane that was just about to leave for Nevada.

  
\----:::----

  
The flight there was awfully boring but she enjoyed her newly found freedom.

  
As soon as she arrived she hurried down to the airport's services and rented a car.

  
Tori decided to flee to Florida, she drove for hours and she arrived in Fort Lauderdale. The dream place to be!

  
\----:::----

  
Tori tried her best to blend in, she didn't make any traceable purchases so she had no where to stay and she couldn't buy anything big. Shortly after she arrived, she had returned the car but asked them to not name her location.

  
She bought salads from Panera or Subway occasionally but with dollars and not credit or bank cards.

  
Luckily for Tori, it had been months now since her escape.

  
\----:::----

  
The Moonlight Dance was tonight, Tori had been waiting for it for what seemed like eternity. But now she finally got to feel glamorous and important. As she once did.

  
Tori hated acting and living like a peasant when in reality she was middle to upper class.

  
Today was her day to shine and maybe even mingle a bit.

  
\----:::----

  
Even though she had to walk, Tori looked beautiful! Her body was covered in a short, form fitting dress. It was a shimmering pearl and she had black, almost velvet like heels. Oh and that retched thing on her chest, she hated that necklace and how obvious it was to the eye. She had to incorporate it in every outfit or she had to hide it.

  
Two gentlemen opened the doors to the ball room for her and she smiled in return.

  
Tori had a feeling this was going to be a good night.

  
\----:::----

  
It had only been a couple of minutes since she arrived and Tori was already enjoying herself.

  
"Beautiful isn't it?" A man asked as he approached her. A friendly smile grazed his lips.

  
"Definitely." She replied as she let out her breath in awe at the same time. Her eyes followed his every move. He walked with a hidden elegance, that she did not dare miss. His eyes sparkled and gleamed in the artificial lighting, he had a Hawaiian tan and dark brown hair, spiked upwards in the front.

  
For this night, Tori had forgotten all the dangers that lurked in the shadows, threatening to shallow her whole. She just came to have fun.

  
The building was almost palace like and of course she knew what they looked like since she had been in several.

  
"Would you like to dance?"

  
"Oh.. Yes." Tori managed to say at the strikingly handsome man.

  
She listened to the song that rang through the building and it began to get a familiar ring to it.

  
It was a faster song then she was expecting. The mysterious man and her spicily danced, to the upbeat music, it looked like something from that one show she used to watch, Dancing with the Stars.

  
A single spotlight shined on them, it was so bright, Tori could barely see the man before her.

  
In between breaths she began small talk.

  
"You never did tell me your name."

  
"Neither did you, miss."

  
Tori giggled at him. "I asked you first."

  
"Calvin, or Cal."

  
"Tori." She rasped because of lack of breath as they continued to dance violently.

  
The world around them stopped, everyone watched the two dance. Some smiled and some had a expression of complete awe.

  
The song ended with Tori twirling through the air and landing a couple feet from Cal.

  
The building roared with applause and whistles. Tori took her bow and turned her attention back to the nicely dressed man. He smiled at her, his teeth sparkled just as his eyes did.

  
Everyone carried on with their conversations after their dance was over.

  
"Hey Cal, I'm gonna go get a drink."

  
"O-okay." He stammered.

  
Tori gracefully walked to the other side of the grand room, to the refreshments table.

  
Unlike many dances, this one, on the table, had assortments of beer and wine. Her eyes widened at the bottle of Henry Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru wine, from Cote de Nuits, France. It was the most expensive wine in the world, at fifteen to twenty-seven thousand dollars a bottle. Tori was kinda a nerd when it came to wine.

  
"I'll take some of the Henry Jayer please."

  
"Of course." A young woman replied.

  
She handed Tori a wine glass, half filled with the luxurious liquid. It was practically liquid gold at that price.

  
A quick tap on a microphone caught her attention. She looked up to the balcony that overlooked the dance floor, it was gold and white and stood before everyone.

  
Her heart sank into her stomach. Pure horror plastered her expression.  
On the platform stood the King of Midgard. He wore a slick, black tuxedo with a dark, emerald green undershirt and a black tie.

  
"Thank you all for coming, to this Moonlit Dance." He spoke with authority and Tori knew he was of Asgard but he sounded British one hundred percent of the time.

  
Tori carefully sipped from her wine, trying to resume her normal looking expression.

  
"I have a few announcements to make." He paused. "As your host, I will be handing out gift bags for each of you and..." There was a long pause and no one knew why, but Tori did.

  
As Loki spoke a shimmer of emeralds and diamonds caught his eye and he stared at the fugitive.

  
A heavy smirk rose to his features and he softly chuckled. His hand was over the microphone but he said something that Tori could barely make out.

  
"Just my luck."

  
After the full realization set in, the wine glass fell from her hand and made a loud crash as it hit the polished floors, dark red whirled wildly like a tidal wave.

  
"Victoria." He seductively purred into the now uncovered mic not daring to let her leave his gaze for a second.

  
Everyone turned their attention to the girl they had seen earlier, confusion written in calligraphy on their foreheads.

  
Tori found her courage to run, but she didn't run out the doors but through the maze like hallways.

  
She cursed silently, under her breath. He found her, and her chances of escape grew slimmer as seconds ticked by.

  
Tori heard heavy footsteps behind her but didn't see anything as she looked back.

  
Her running was halted when she ran into a cold, solid figure.

  
She turned to look at him and he wrapped his long, pale fingers around her throat.

  
"So nice to have my pet back.. Did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

  
Tori punched him and slid past him on the floor and got back up to continue running.

  
She ran for what seemed like hours until she was thrown against a wall.

  
Loki grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

  
He glared at her with so much emotion, Tori couldn't even begin to list all of them.

  
His lips met hers in an aggressive manner, his body pressed against her. A multitude of emotions poured out of him through the kiss. His lips pressed harder against hers, causing them to part and he slid his snake like tongue into her mouth.

  
They kissed for minutes before withdrawing for air. Loki still held his tight grip on her wrists as he stared at her, like he was determining something.

  
Tori's chest rose and fell violently as adrenaline charged through her veins. She returned his gaze.

  
"Do not deny your feelings for me, Victoria. They are there and they will never go away." He purred once again as he leaned closer and closed his eyes.

  
His next kiss was slow and tender, Tori did all she could to fight against it but her once stiff body molded to fit his. Loki pressed his against hers harder than before, at his action, Tori moaned into his mouth. Her eyes flashed open and she began to struggle. My stupid body! She screamed at herself, she couldn't believe she had the nerve to even give him the pleasure in the position they were in.

  
Loki's hand glided down to a pressure point in her shoulder and everything went black.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback! I made some drastic changes this chapter, like the quotes above! If you guys like those let me know!


	6. Tears

He moved, he moved her to yet another palace. It drove Tori insane, he really was a diva. Tony was right, he had to have his luxury.

She no longer had freedom, she thought about Loki's words. The ones he spoke to his brother before he took control. Freedom really was life's great lie, she certainly didn't have it now.

Loki put her in a room similar to the rooms she had been in before but she was bound against one of the poles of the bed frame.

The leather was extremely uncomfortable, at that point she preferred chains or anything really.

He took great pleasure in tying her, in fact, he did it himself. He didn't ask any servants to do it.

It had been a couple hours since he had spoke a word to her. He was usually in her room but to keep a watchful eye, he didn't trust any of the servants or guards to watch that witty creature.

"You might as well give up Victoria." He finally spoke, breaking the silence that filled the golden room.

"And let you rule over Midgard? I don't think so, I will not give up until the last drop of blood falls from my dead body!" Her voice went from a calm, small whisper to a loud, strained voice.

"Ah. That is where you are mistaken, Victoria. I will not kill you, oh no no no no. No physical harm will come to you.. I intend to break you mentally, to the point where you can't even complete the simplest of tasks." A wicked smile appeared on his pale, aged face as he eyed her restraints and necklace in a way that made her stomach turn. It looked as if he was checking to see if they were still there and his smile deepened into a smirk that silently mocked her.

"I'd like to see you try!" She yelled once more but with a malicious tone. Her eyes looked like a sea of fire, anger and hatred filled them. Tori's glare did not waver even the slightest bit.

"Is that a challenge, Miss Black?" Loki's voice was full of amusement and he chuckled darkly as he noticed her nails slowly and quietly clawing at the leather.

He could see just how much she hated him, loathed him. Every fabric and fibre of her screamed this at him, her eyes, cheekbones, eyebrows, her.. Tori watched as his gaze fell to her lips, noting the finer details.

"Take it any way you want, you will not 'break' me." She spat at him, clearly unamused.

"Victoria Black, I accept your challenge." Loki rose from his seated position on the love seat and walked in Tori's direction, stopping in front of her to kneel on one knee. His hand caressed her cheek, he ignored her body's protests to stop. Before she could verbally object he disappeared.

 

\----:::----

 

A loud and rushed knock rang through Tori's chambers and her entire body shook at the unexpected disturbance.

"Come in!" She yelled but lightheartedly, knowing it would not be that nuisance of a man. She was grateful that he hadn't given her a muzzle or sock when he tied her so at least she could speak.

A young woman walked in with very strange looking clothing hanging over her arms.

"I have your clothes that the king has requested to be made for you." She simply stated.

"Huh?" She stared at the woman. "How did you know my measurements?"

"We got them while you were unconscious."

That unnerved her a bit, that they had measured her while she slept.

"I am to unbind you as well."

At that Tori rolled her eyes and let out a sarcastic huff. She cut the hide with a sharp blade that made Tori ponder on why he would give her something like that. She left the room without another word.

Tori sat up and cautiously walked up to the fabrics. They were beautiful, she had to admit.

So regal looking, green and gold. That thought irked her, why would he give her.. At that moment she would of thought it possible to spit fire. The attire couldn't be anything but Asgardian, similar to his but a little more feminine. After eyeing them for a good thirty minutes, she walked to the closet and pulled out a loose shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. If he thought she was going to wear clothes that resembled his, he was entirely wrong.

Tori went to the unnecessarily large bathroom and pulled out the heat styling tools. She found a flat iron, a curling iron and a waver. She picked up the waver and quickly styled her hair to have silkened beach waves. She did her makeup, not sparing a single part. She did not care to look good for him, being the people person she was, she had to keep her reputation by looking pretty all day, every day.

She made her descent down the winding stairs of the tremendous palace towards the kitchen.

Her footsteps were softened by her nike elite socks that she wore on top of her jeans. The servants gazed at her questioningly but Tori chose to ignore them until she saw two chitauri guards conversing with one another not a long walks ahead. She quickly put her gymnastics to the test by rolling into a ball on the floor to hide behind a beautiful Brazilian tree.

If she had done it a second later, the guards that turned their heads to look in the direction of the noise would have seen her. Tori knew she could not escape, not this time. She needed her abilities to aid her escape but they were unavailable to her at the moment. 

Tori settled on going into a room that would definitely suit her fancy. The gym. Her eyes lit up when they landed on an indoor lap pool, she hated laps but she could swim in the warm fluid that soothed her deeply.

She stripped to her undergarments and jumped in the pool. She didn't think Loki would be in here any time soon so why be modest. Oh how the water felt on her lightly tanned skin, it lapped at her with the aftershocks of her jump.

Tori hadn't swam for years, she didn't care that she did her hair and makeup. She could redo her hair and her makeup would not run, god bless waterproof.

The pool was a good nine feet deep, not a single speck of dirt was in it, every inch of it was clean, clean and clear.

Tori wasted no time in diving to the bottom, she could hold her breath for minutes without needing to go back up for air. 

When she was younger she always went swimming, it was the only time she could really think, no distractions or disturbances. Water made her feel pure, full of innocence even in her darkest moments.

She swam down to the bottom on the edge of the pool nearest to the entrance so the wall of the pool could help her by taking away some of the light that seeped through the winding waves of the gentle current.

Out of all people why had it have to be her, out of everyone in the universe, he chose her. Why? Why? Tori could never pull away from that question, it tugged at her heart to know that she would never truly be free now, not now, not ever. She had unknowingly started a game and she was not sure if she would win, if she could win. She would tire long before him, like a mouse running from a hungry cat.

Tori swam up for air, not realizing she had been in the water for an hour. But how could that be? She could never go that long without air, the last time she swam her record was seven minutes.. Not an hour!

It took only seconds to register the screaming and sounds of panic coming from outside the gymnasium to her ears. The sounds got louder as her ears slowly began to function again. Her eyes widened in alarm as she scrambled to her feet to go dry her garments.

Tori tossed her bra and her pair of underwear into the machine that dried clothes almost instantly, locking the door of the locker room behind her. When it beeped she quickly slipped the garments back on with her baggy shirt and skinny jeans.

She dashed towards the door but stopped dead in front of it to listen to a brief second at what the panic was about.

She heard a woman's murderous scream.

"You were to make sure she wore her attire!"

Then a man's.

"And you were supposed to watch her!"

Tori quietly opened the door and peered out to see a hideous scene, down the long corridor, Loki stood facing her with two servants at his feet, blood flowing mercilessly onto the polished floor. His eyes widened at the suddenly fear stricken girl that walked out of the room, a sinister smile appeared on his features.

Before he could speak a word, Tori had taken off in the other direction, she wasn't sure why he was distraught but she didn't want to be at the receiving end of his psychotic-ness.  
She ran and didn't stop, she ran and ran until she tripped over her own foot, falling face first to the cold, hard ground. She scrambled to her feet once more but this time she ran into a solid object, one that was not about to yield.

He grabbed her wrists and squeezed them, a bit too hard.

Tori sharply inhaled and glared at him, not with anger but with pain. 

"You were gone." He paused to look down at her wrists but then he looked back up to stare daggers at her once more. "You weren't in the palace.. I'd like to know why.. how."  
"I was." She simply replied, focusing more on the pain.

"You were not, every room was checked twice."

Tori understood then that because she was on the floor of the pool that no one had seen her there and now the two servants and soon, her, pay the price.

"I was in the pool.. On the bottom." She stammered, now suddenly shell shocked at his reaction to her disappearance.

"And what exactly were you doing coming down here, in peasant clothes, jumping into a pool and sitting on the bottom of it?" He questioned, his agitation clearly growing as the seconds ticked by.

At that she had no response, she only stared blankly at him. He released his grip on her.

"Bring in number three hundred, eighty four." He commanded his stare not leaving the woman before him.

Moments later an elderly man walked in, if the world was the same as it used to be, she assumed he'd be retired and living a worry free life. He was scared, she did not have all the fancy abilities Loki had but she could almost smell it.

"Are you the one who checked the gymnasium both times?" He questioned, arrogance spilling out of him. Tori practically scoffed at it.

"Y-yes, my king." Came his raspy, fearful voice.

"Did you or did you not see Lady Victoria in the pool."

"I did not, my king,"

"She is powerless, when she walked out of the gymnasium her hair was wet and she smelled like chlorine. I have no doubts she came from the pool. Why did you not see her?"

"I-" he rasped.

"Silence!" Loki spat at him, with a wave of his hand the man was screaming bloody murder as Loki caused him a great amount of internal pain.

"No!" Tori screamed. She did not know the man but she felt absolute sorrow for him. He fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Without thinking Tori grabbed her very last weapon out of her bra. Her prized throwing knife. She angrily threw it at him and of course he caught it just centimeters from his face.

"You are playing a dangerous game, ástin mín." Her eyes widened at his last words, she knew what they meant. 'My Love'.

"I am not yours!" She spat aggressively through gritted teeth, hands clenched into fists at her sides. 

"Ah, but you are. You are living in my palace, swimming in my pool, eating the food that my chefs prepared and playing our game by my rules." His tone reeked of sudden amusement at her denial, Tori thought in that moment she would throw up.

"Is that what you think?" Tori slowly walked closer but with an undeniable anger not even the arctic could cool down. "Am I yours? Truly yours? I think not!"

"Unfortunately I'll have to disagree with you, you are mine... Not completely. Your mind has yet to surrender." 

"Never!" She screamed at him, only a good foot away from him, she stood her ground even though he towered over her. If she were a cat, the fur on her back would have been standing straight up.

He didn't speak another word, only stared at her in a predatory way. Tori quickly turned and dashed towards the staircase that led to her room. She did not stop or look back, she did not want to know if he was following her.

 

\----:::----

 

"The King has demanded your presence in the dining hall in thirty minutes, Lady Victoria."

"He demands it, does he?" Tori grumbled into the pillow she had stuffed her face in earlier, when she reached her room a few hours previous, she flopped on the bed and hadn't moved since.

When the perky man left she raised her head and stared at the Asgardian clothing brought to her earlier, she couldn't decide to wear one of them or just go get something from her closet.

"I don't want to deal with him right now." She grumbled as she grabbed one of the regal looking garments. Tori threw it on, piece by piece, it had many parts that's for sure.  
She did her hair and touched up her makeup to match as they did earlier and made her exit out of the unnecessarily large room.

 

\----:::----

 

Tori murmured her thanks to the guards that opened the doors to the grand room, her eyes immediately fell on to the figure she had learned to loathe, a lot. He took joy in her hatred towards him, he did not find it even the least bit offensive, only amusing.

She quietly sat across from him and plainly stared at him. Not showing the slightest bit of emotion in an attempt to mock him.

"Tomorrow I will be leaving to attend a political event and you will be coming with me." His gaze fell to her clothing and his answering laugh was dangerously low. "I see you are wearing the clothing I have provided you, ástin mín." 

"Don't call me that! I am not yours, we've been through this before!"

"Indeed we have and you do remember my point I made to you, do you not? You can add wearing clothing I picked for you to the list." He smirked at her and she got the sudden urge to smack it off his face, and with a quick flick of her wrist, she did, right on his cheek. 

It had worked, something she was proud of but she began to realize the extremely negative effects starting to come her way.

The servants came in and interrupted the intense moment between them, much to her relief. They brought extravagant looking dishes, a meal fit for a king.

They ate in silence, Tori not daring to look him in the eye, in no way, shape or form was she going to encourage their previous conversation to continue. The food was delicious, as always, she did enjoy the luxury she never had had before even though it was provided by him.

"I will send someone to make you look presentable for the event and we shall discuss it on the way there." Tori got the sudden nerve to look up and look dead center into his emerald green eyes, full of an evil she couldn't even begin to comprehend.

She stood from the table and made her exit, she stole another glance at him as she turned her head to the side to look behind herself.

 

\----:::----

 

As he had stated at dinner, a woman came in to help her with getting ready, but she brought an elegant yet sexy looking dress with her. It was a scarlet red with a sweetheart neckline and with it she brought a pair of beautiful, velvet like, black heels with rounded toes.

"The king demands you were these and only these." She paused. "I am to tell you of your dress code.. this dress, these heels then your usual makeup and soft curls, don't mind the necklace, his highness will take care of it." And with that she left without another word.  
Tori slipped into a dark green robe and fell asleep.

 

\----:::----

 

The bright rays of sunlight woke her slumber and she stretched as she enjoyed their warmth. Tori slowly rose from the bed and walked towards the patio, enjoying every minute of the quiet and peaceful air.

She did not go outside, it was a little chilly for her liking, not cold just chilly. Her gaze fell upon the landscape below, beautiful and welcoming.

"Lady Victoria, perhaps you should get ready for today's big event." Tori could have sworn she leaped at least a foot off the ground when she was taken off guard by the maid. She didn't hear her enter.

"Alright."

So she did as she was asked and put on the dress and heels, curled her hair and put on her feline like makeup but with a light, pink gloss. 

Tori exited her room and made her way down the staircase, she wasn't exactly sure where she was supposed to go but she assumed he would have no problem telling her.

"And where are you going? The door is that way." He purred into her ear, making her jump once more. She was losing her edge, so easily scared and snuck up on, she was practically scolding herself. He began laughing at her in a mischievous, dare she say, seductive way. "You are quite jumpy. What is it that makes you so?"

"You." She replied bitterly. "The maid said you were going to deal with.. This." Tori gestured to the hideous thing that hung around her neck. She used to think it was pretty, now, she did not feel the same way. A heavy burden, if you will.

"Ah, yes.. Do not get your hopes up, elskan. I will only make it less obvious." He stroked the necklace, each part that he had touched turned to a thin, silver chain, at the bottom, a simple, diamond heart.

She pondered.. Elskan, E, ls, kan, elskan. Darling, it meant darling. "I do not approve of your choice of words."

"I do not seek your approval." They were interrupted by a guard that walked in to the main hall.

"My King, your ride is ready." And with that he left the room.

"If you will follow me? We shall discuss matters in the vehicle."

Tori laughed mockingly. "How thoughtful of you! Giving me a choice.." Her voice was full of sarcasm. "But in reality, it isn't. If I said no, I wouldn't see the end of it. So really, it's a demand, don't even bother with the attempted 'politeness'."

Loki grabbed her wrist and pulled her unwilling form across the room, not listening to her enraged screams.

The car was a slick, black Mercedes with tinted windows so nothing could be seen inside. Typical.

He pushed her inside and went around to the other door to enter. He sat with his legs spread open, clearly a sign of dominance. She felt the car start to roll forward with a slow but steady increase of speed. After a long moment of silence, Tori spoke.

"Where is it? The event."

"You waste no time in asking questions I see."

"Answer my question."

"Paris." He answered, staring her in the eyes with a hunger and lust that sickened her.

"And how far away is that?"

He turned to the window to look out at the rural landscape around. "Forty, fifty miles."

"Really? That far? Why not take a pla-"

His figure spun back around to face her and he grabbed her by the throat. "At this event, it will be all politics. You will behave, you will not speak a word about your... Circumstances. If you do, I will know, whether I am told or not. And.. You will pretend to like me." He spat angrily at her.

"Why should I? Tell me why I shouldn't just expose you for the bastard you are!"

"It seems you do not understand the consequences that those actions will bring you and.. the people of Midgard." He released his grip on her lifeline and glared at her.

Tori tried desperately to let the subject drop by turning to face away from him, it did. She stared out the window and watched the acres of trees go by, minute by minute.

Loki clicked the button on his and then her seat belt and she risked a stare at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a note of warning in her voice. He stared at her then purred dangerously low. 

"Do not fret, ástin mín."

"Do not call me-" her words were stopped by a thin pair of lips aggressively kissing hers. He pulled her closer, not minding her sad attempts to break free. He used his teeth to part her soft, pink lips and he slid his tongue in her mouth.

Tori's mind was racing but as common sense hit her like a bullet train, she realized he hadn't grabbed her wrists or hands as he usually did. She slowly closed her hand into a fist, winded it up and struck him, like a snake would a mouse.

That broke his forceful embrace, he needed to be put in his place.

His head angrily turned back to hers and he glared at her, eyes swirling with a dark, sinister looking green.

"You are lucky I need you to look presentable.. If you weren't going to an occasion such as this I'm not sure you would even be alive."

"Oh please! You wouldn't kill me." 

Loki sat in silence thinking over her words before he put together a response.

"I will, if truly necessary. Now, no, I wouldn't, I wouldn't want to lose the thing I cherish the most. Our little talks, you are quick to snap back. I haven't had such competition in years."  
Tori tried to punch him again but this time he caught her wrist.

"Perhaps you should stick to your words, ástin mín." He grabbed her other wrist and Tori watched in horror as an emerald green ribbon magically tied itself around them. "Much better." He murmured seductively. He waved his hand in front of her. "Sleep, there is much to be done."

 

\----:::----

 

Tori woke to a nudge to her shoulder. 

"We have arrived." He spoke with a gentleness that made her a tad uneasy. "Remember, smile and play nice with the politicians."

"Oh! The last thing I would wanna do is ruin your reputation!"

"That's where your mistake is, it is you who will ruin yours. I know how much it means to you, Victoria." He countered, clearly amused.

"How do I come into this? This event will be focused on you and solely you! You are the King are you not?" She raised her voice maybe a bit too high. The car was tinted but it was never sound proofed.

"The event is being broadcast across the entire realm, everyone will see it, everyone will recognize you." He laughed, with hints of the sinister, dark man hiding beneath the mask.

Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant, his intentions all along had been to show off his prize, Victoria Black, an agent of SHIELD, the ruler of Niflheim and a fallen angel. under his complete control. 

Of course no one knew about the last two things, at least not here, on other realms, maybe.

He looked at her once more and clasped the handle of the door and opened it, immediately smiling, he raised a hand to the crowd on the other sides of the ropes. The event looked like one that would be in Hollywood, with a red carpet and velvet ropes. Loki walked to the other side of the car and opened her door and assisted her out. 

Tori smiled at the attention she loved so much, she had dreamt of being famous one day and well, it couldn't get any easier than this. She wasn't sure if the publicity would be positive or negative yet.

"Please welcome, King Loki and..." A man announced as they both began to walk on the carpet. Tori put on the best smile she could as they walked closer and closer to the extremely luxurious looking building, knowing that these photos would be anywhere and everywhere.

As she looked around she noticed that not one person was paying attention to Loki, they were all staring at her, eyes full of curiosity and.. disgust? 

He escorted her to the doors and held one open for her. 

"After you." He murmured.

"Shut up." Tori grumbled, barely audible.

When they walked in, her mouth widened in awe. The place was breath taking, simply beautiful, no wonder the event was taking place here.

All of the politicians sat at a long table staring at the two that were entering, the last two seats where in the middle of all of them.

They both sat there and they wasted no time in engaging with one another.

"Hello everyone, thanks for coming." Loki spoke with an obvious authority in his tone.

"The pleasure is ours, my king." They all paused before one of their wives spoke up.

"And who is the lovely woman next to you?"

Loki smirked at Tori, they both knew that question was coming and there it was. 

"The one and only, Victoria Black."

They all welcomed her but they were bunched together, so she did not hear any particular people. All the women got up and went to another room to go converse with another.

"We are here to discuss the issues regarding America and the rebellion. And other things." he smirked again but this time with a bit more humor.

"Yes, the.. Americans, they do not seem to want what is good for everyone. They do not see what we do."

"They simply do not know when to give up I'm afraid. That's too bad really, because if there is not a more logical resolution I will not hesitate to send my army there and make waste of what remains of that stubborn culture." He pressed but in an unamused way.

 

\----:::----

 

Tori did not like any of those women, they were much older than she, at least a twenty year age difference. They nagged at her for details about Loki, no matter how much she tried to convince them there was nothing between them.

"So Victoria, tell us more about yourself."

"Oh please, call me Tori!"

"Alright Tori."

"Well I was born in Florida and I am twenty two years old." She blabbed as she tried to keep her calm composure.

"You must treasure the warmth you had as a child then, am I correct?"

"Definitely."

They talked on for hours about their own personal lives, through the ups and downs.

Tori was relived to hear a knock and then a push of the door to reveal a guard asking them to re-accompany their companions in the hall. They all got up and walked in a parade like manner and she noticed that all the men kept their eyes on her, she felt a soft, warm blush creep onto her cheeks as she saw their scanning and assessing of her body, nerve racking it was.

Loki got up to take her hand and led her to a small balcony that hung over the crowd of people outside the magnificent building and she watched as the politicians appeared below.

"You all are asking the same question.. Who is she? It seems important to you mortals." He paused to look to see if the cameras were on. "Let me relieve your tensions... She is.. Victoria Black, the new Queen of Midgard!" He pronounced and the crowd before him screamed and yelled with glee. Tori however had dropped her fake smile and stared at him in shock, her face was one of true horror. Out of all the times she thought she would throw up, now was one of them. The people began to realize why she looked the way she did and immediately silenced one another. They all listened.

"What the hell!" She screamed at him, clearly not minding the audience. "Since when am I queen? Huh? We aren't even dating! And if you think I would even consider it, then you need to be medicated! I had a good life before you showed up! I was working for SHIELD when you kidnapped me and took me to some palace far away! You gave me some dumb ass necklace that controls my abilities and then bound me to the bed post like some kind of animal! Then.. you forced me to come to this event and told me to play 'nice' with the politicians! And for the cherry on top, you're claiming me to be something I'm not!" The audience's eyes widened as her words processed in their minds. 

Loki looked very displeased but she could tell it was more than that.. Now there was hell to pay.

"Victoria I do not know what you mean-"

"Ohh can it! Why would I be attracted to you, the man who took rule over my planet and kidnaped me for his own amusement!"

For the first time since the conversation had started, she turned to face the crowd and their expressions were immediately mirrored in hers as she truly realized what she had done.

Tori stepped to the railing and gave a small nod to the people below her, she crossed her fingers and jumped from the balcony. The world spun around her but much to her relief the people had caught her. She mumbled her thanks and took off in the other direction. 

The crowd quickly became enraged, and sought after him. Tori could here their shouts of discontent.

She kept running, hoping they would buy her time.

He teleported in front of her. "Foolish girl!" He spat as he grabbed her wrists. "Do you see what you have done-" his sentence was halted by the sudden appearance of a single SHIELD Aircraft but it was soon followed by many more.

"Let her go!" Was that Natasha? Tori knew they wouldn't stand a chance, her only hope was his brother.

Steve appeared beside her and he drop kicked Loki, making him loose his grip on her. Steve quickly led her away and Tori watched in horror as the crowd went insane. People were breaking things and in the distance she could hear stray bullets being fired.

They almost made it to a helicopter when she saw a flash of blue. Steve fell to the ground in a sudden jerk.

"No!" She screamed as she fell to her knees to tend to him. Loki had shot him with his scepter.

"I'll be taking that!" He quipped as he grabbed Tori by the arm and walked off towards a waiting jet.

The open fire ceased the moment he came near her, because if they were to miss they'd kill Tori.

"Shoot him! I'll be okay-" Tori stopped moving and allowed her legs to fall limp, which as she predicted caused him to stop pulling. "Please!" She begged and everyone watched in horror as she began to break down and cry, pleading for someone to kill him. But it's the tears that shocked them. Out of her eyes, fell dark red tears that left a trails of hurt. 

The tears of a broken soul.

Loki wrapped one of his arms around her calves and carried her like a groom would carry his bride on their wedding day to the aircraft. Just as he predicted, SHIELD opened fire but he summoned a personal force field to protect the both of them as they boarded.

 

\----:::----

 

"Do you know what you have done? What you have started? Do you Victoria? Do you?" He screamed angrily at her but her confidence did not falter. "You have single handedly started a war!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't been such a jackass in the first place none of this would have happened!"

He chuckled darkly and his eyes immediately darkened in color. "If only that were true.." He purred, only inches from her face. Tori tore away from him the moment she felt was right and turned on the news. He followed her interest.

"International Ruler, Loki, announces Victoria Black the new Queen of Earth.. During this event Victoria cuts in and denies it claiming she has been held against her will by the king for a good amount of time. We are gathering up everything we can to fight back with, "A person is a person, no life is too small to not be valued. We must do every in our power to free her." The general of the United States Army states. We will keep you updated on this growing matter." Tori turned off the tv and went cold. They may be trying to help but no amount of weapons will do any good or even leave a dent in his armor. And most likely she will be killed in the process, by whom she was not certain, her best guess would be Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Dr banner cannot die but in this fic he does


End file.
